Hero Academy
by xjapan
Summary: Emily A Jones es una chica cuyo mayor sueño es convertirse en una gran heroína pronto se le presenta la oportunidad de estudiar en la academia de héroes Herohigh donde vivirá muchas aventuras en el camino ( parejas crak universo alterno Heterotalia)
1. Chapter 1

_Hero academy_

 _Capitulo 1_

 _Bienvenida a herohigh_

 _Hola ¿Como están? Espero que bien bueno esto se me ocurrió después de ver el anime Boku no Hero academia y super héro girls por supuesto que esto no será una adaptación de estas series sin embargo estarán basadas en ellas espero les guste_

 _Parejas utilizadas en este fic_

 _AmeCau_ _JapMex_ _GerIta._ _PruCan_ _ScoMona_ _FrUk_ _SpaAus_ _S_ _paBel_ _GreMano_ _PortChu_ _KorBela_ _PolMano_

En el mundo existen seres con poderes inimaginables hombres y mujeres cuyos talentos sobrepasan los limites de lo posible aunque algunos los usan para el bien y otros para el mal, sin embargo hay algunos que no conocen sus talentos una de ellos es la joven Emily A. Jones quien vivía una vida tranquila sin darse cuenta de que era observada de cerca por dos personas.

Primero estaba Arthur Kirkland conocido como Mr Sherlock era director de la academia de heroes Herohigh se trataba de un hombre serio pero de confianza

En segundo lugar estaba Luciano Vargas líder de la liga de villanos un hombre frío y cruel se rumoraba que el era el famoso asesino de héroes

Cierto día Emily salió a la escuela como siempre junto a su prima Maddie quien al parecer tenía algo importante que decirle

—Madd te noto callada ¿Ocurre algo? .

—veras Emily la realidad es que — justo cuando estaba por hablar alguien las atacó a ambas

—¿What the hell is this ?(¿Qué díablos es eso?)

—la liga de villanos era justo lo que tenía que decirte vengo de la academia de heroes el director me mandó a reclutarte

—what? Entonces soy una heroíne — dijo entusiasta

—aun no pero aprenderás a serlo —dijo Maddie usando su talento el cual era habilidad de hielo respondiendo a los ataques

Emily se entusiamo demasiado y por primera vez dejo salir su habilidad la cual era disparo de rayos sin embargo debido a que no los había hecho antes le fue difícil controlar este talento cosa que su oponente aprovecho para atacar y dejarla semiinconsciente.

—¡Emily! — grito Maddie al verla afortunadamente alguien más vino en su ayuda

—¿Están bien? — pregunto la persona que traía a Emily en brazos

—llegaste justo a tiempo Shun este lugar no es seguro debemos llevarla a la academia

Ya en Herohigh.

—asi que los atacó la liga de villanos ya veo, debemos ser cuidadosos de aquí en adelante— en ese momento Emily despertó

—¿Que paso?.

—bienvenida señorita Jones soy Arthur Kirkland director de esta escuela como podrá ver hay varios jóvenes con talentos especiales usted es una de ellos

—¿Eso me convierte en una especie de heroína? — pregunto ilusionada

— solo si usted acepta estudiar aquí — respondio el inglés de manera sería

—entonces lo acepto

Mientras tanto en la liga de villanos

—asi que esos superhéroes ya se adelantaron — dijo Luciano viendo a sus secuaces no importa edad chica sin saberlo nos guiará a nuestro objetivo acabar con los héroes de una vez por todas

 _hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hero academy_

 _Capitulo 2_

 _Combate y verdad_

 _Hola ¿Como estan? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca y Arashi Hetalia por el apoyo espero les guste_

—wow no puedo creer que seré una heroine

— no tan rápido —dijo una voz femenina se trataba de la maestra Aneliesse —primero deberás presentar muchas pruebas y si no las pasas estarás expulsada

—what?

— es un chiste , pero aquí está el reglamento de la escuela — luego de eso se fue de ahí

—que susto

—es la maestra Aneliesse no es tan mala

—kesesese Maddie hola

— buenos días Gil ehm Emily el es Gilbert un amigo mío

—Gilbert Bieldmitsh debe ser un gran placer conocerme

—yes sure un placer

—¿Listas para la competencia deportiva ?

—la competencia lo olvidé

—¿Cual competencia?

—veras Emily aquí en la escuela se hace una competencia para descubrir fortalezas y debilidades de los estudiantes

Mientras tanto en la sala de profesores

—vaya que son muchos los estudiantes que entraran este año — dijo el maestro Antonio

—si aqui tengo los expedientes de todos ellos —dijo el director Kirkland

 _Emily A Jones_

 _Edad 16 años_

 _Nueva York Estados Unidos de América_

 _Peculiaridad super fuerza ,rayos láser_

 _Shun Da Silva_

 _Edad 16 años_

 _Cotai Macau_

 _Peculiaridad telequinesis teletransportacion_

 _Maddeline Williams_

 _Edad 16 años_

 _Toronto Canadá_

 _Peculiaridad control de hielo invisibilidad_

 _Gilbert Bieldmitsh_

 _Edad 18 años_

 _Berlín Alemania_

 _Peculiaridad super velocidad super fuerza_

 _Felicia Vargas_

 _Edad 17 años_

 _Roma Italia_

 _Peculiaridad gravedad cero_

 _Luidwing Bieldmitsh_

 _Edad 17 años_

 _Berlín Alemania_

 _Peculiaridad super fuerza , dureza_

 _Scott Kirkland_

 _Edad 18 años_

 _Munchister Escocia_

 _Peculiaridad control de fuego_

 _Charlotte Bonnefoy_

 _Edad 18 años_

 _Montecarlo Mónaco_

 _Peculiaridad metamorfismo_

 _Lovino Vargas_

 _Edad 16 años_

 _Roma Italia_

 _Peculiaridad explosion_

 _Daphne Karpussi_

 _Edad 16 años_

 _Atenas Grecia_

 _Peculiaridad control de clima_

 _Lucía Carreiro_

 _Edad 17 años_

 _Hidalgo México_

 _Peculiaridad control de la tierra_

 _Kiku Honda_

 _Edad 17 años._

 _Tokio Japón_

 _Peculiaridad control del metal_

—bien creo que ya sabemos cómo estarán acomodados para las pruebas—dijo la profesora Isabel

—solo espero que no se repita la historia— suspiro la profesora Liang

Más tarde

— se anuncia el primer combate Scott Kirkland de la clase B vs Shun Da Silva de la clase A

—vaya no tuve tiempo de darle las gracias solo espero que esté bien— dijo Emily mientras notaba que la gran mayoría de las chicas estaba animando al asiatico cosa que al parecer al escocés no parecía importarle

—tu popularidad me impresiona Shun , deberías ser estrella de cine en vez de héroe

—Scott no tiene ningún sentido que combatamos— dijo este seriamente

—¿Que pasa héroe? voy a pensar que me tienes miedo

—no es eso Scott ¿Porque quieres combatir?

—eso no te importa vencer es lo unico que me interesa — respondio tajante

—siento como la duda se apodera de mi... Entre a esta academia con el propósito de vengar a mi hermano pero todo se ha echado a perder

—¡No estoy aquí para escuchar sermones pelea! — el escoses lo atacó con su fuerza pero este uso su peculiaridad para zafarse desplegando su energía psíquica

Mientras tanto en las gradas — WoW esa peculiaridad se parece a

—el caballero negro el es hermano pequeño del fallecido caballero negro — dijo Gilbert mientras observaba lo ocurrido en la arena

— Scott estoy bajo un campo de fuerza psiquico ya no puedes acercarte a mi acercarte al campo de fuerza significa perder la vida , si quieres morir no lo dudes acércate contra la fuerza psíquica no tienes ninguna oportunidad

—ah si ya verás — uso toda su fuerza sin embargo este volvió a desplegar su energía psíquica

—hasme caso héroe no tiene ningún sentido que combatamos con solo desearlo en este momento estarías muerto— dijo con seriedad

—¡No me perdones la vida lucha ! Ya veremos si me matas ¡Lucha a muerte!

Ambos usaron todo lo que tenían después de todo ambos tenían motivos para estar ahí Scott busco una manera de entrar y finalmente atacó por arriba

—¡Lo consiguió! — dijo Charlotte

—¡Está loco!— dijo Emily— un telepata puede responder por todos lados

Finalmente ganó el combate entre los gritos de todos los presentes en especial de las chicas

 _hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	3. Chapter 3

Hero _Academy_

 _Capitulo 3_

 _La pelea de Emily_

 _Hola ¿Como estan? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo y las recomendaciones espero les guste_

—rayos no pude verlo otra vez — Emily esperaba su turno para combate, recordando las palabras de Maddie no rendirse por más difícil que estuviera la situación

—¿Jones, puedo preguntarte algo?

—yes sure Charlotte ¿Que sucede?

—¿Eres hija pérdida de Mr Sherlock o algo asi?

—What? No no y si lo fuera no tendría porque negarlo — río nerviosamente

—ya veo, a decir verdad el señor Kirkland te tiene mucha confianza ... Amour es mi hermana mayor por años ha estado bajo la sombra de Mr Sherlock estando como la heroína número 2 , entonces al ser tu la protegida del heroe número 1 tengo más de una razón para derrotarte ,con solo mi particularidad te voy a vencer

Emily se quedó pensando en aquellas palabras y de algún modo podría entender que también tenía un motivo para estar ahí _"sin embargo yo tampoco puedo perder por aquellos que confiaron en mi"_

 _En la arena_

—se anuncia el segundo combate Emily A Jones de la clase A VS Charlotte Bonnefoy de la clase B

—¿Que piensas de esta pelea Shun? — pregunto Maddie a su compañero que se recuperaba de su combate

— todo dependerá del tiempo Charlotte es buena pero si Emily se enfoca en su objetivo podrá derrotarla sin problemas

—¿Confías en ella no es así?

— ciegamente — le respondio con un leve sonrojo pues ellos se conocían de tiempo atrás en la infancia

— kesesesese no es tan asombrosa como yo pero está muy cerca

—¡Bueno que comience la pelea! — anuncio el albitro mientras Emily trataba de ponerla fuera de combate sin saber que Charlotte tenía una estrategia tomándola por sorpresa

 _"no puede ser aunque la hubiera visto no hubiera podido reaccionar a tiempo"._

—rindete Jones no tienes ninguna posibilidad — dijo ella con frialdad y arrogancia

—¡Rendirme no es una opción!

—¡Entonces muere!

Charlotte dio inicio al primer ataque Emily casi cae a los limites sin embargo la monegasca no contó con que Emily previamente había estudiado sus movimientos astutamente liberamdose de los ataques _"es increíble no puedo atacar sus rayos sin tanto ofensivos como defensivos oh ya de por dónde puedo entrar"_ Charlotte intento entrar por encima causando una lluvia de meteoritos — eso te detendrá ¿Que?

Emily estaba sin ningún rasguño — vamos a ponernos serías Bonnefoy ,lo siento pero no me dejas alternativa yo seré una heroína ¡Esto termina aquí!

—Charlotte está fuera de los limites Emily gana

Tiempo después

—fue una buena pelea

—¿Ah? Thanks Shun amm tu también lo hiciste bien ... No pude darte las gracias por lo del otro día ... Supe que tenías un hermano aquí

—si... Mi hermano mayor Cheng era el conocido caballero negro —estaba por hablar cuando la doctora Nina hizo aparición

—veo que se recuperan favorablemente

—¿Doctora Vargas ,usted estudio aquí verdad?— pregunto el asiatico

—si, igual que tú hermano

—casi no puedo recordarlo

—era el mejor estratega de todos, un astuto guerrero *suspiro* era un buen amigo miren aquí está el emblema que usamos cuando éramos un equipo ,durante mucho tiempo muchos heroes protegimos a la humanidad antes de los días obscuros ... Antes de la llega de a liga de villanos

—¿Cómo murió mi hermano?

— *suspiro* un joven héroe llamado Dark Pheonix discípulo nuestro hasta que se desvió hacia el mal y ayudo a la liga de villanos a exterminar a algunos heroes fue quien traicionó y asesino a tu hermano, el fue seducido por el lado obscuro

Tiempo después

—se aproxima el siguiente combate Kiku Honda de la clase A VS Im Yong Soo de la clase B

 _hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hero Academy_

 _Capitulo 4_

 _Un nuevo reto_

 _Hola ¿Cómo están ? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo y por las sugerencias espero les guste_

—vaya siento escuchar eso — dijo la americana — bueno pero para eso estamos aquí ¿No es así ? Para convertirnos en héroes— esa era la mayor aspiración de Emily ser una fuerte heroína tal y como lo era su idolo Mr Sherlock, al mismo noto que la inspiración de su amigo era ser como su hermano mayor el caballero negro Maddie solo para ayudar a la gente Gilbert para reivindicar Alemania Scott solo para ser popular y conquistar chicas mientras que Charlotte solo lo hacía por dinero.

— se que pondrán sus aspiraciones en alto — dijo la doctora Nina

— así será

Mientras tanto en la arena

— el siguiente combate será entre Kiku Honda de la clase A VS Im Yong Soo de la clase B — anuncio el albitro mientras que ambos estudiantes estaban en la arena que más bien podría compararse con el coliseo romano

—¿Alguien sabe porque Honda trae un altavoz ?— pregunto el profesor Paulo

—no lo sé pero no va contra las reglas ¿O si ? — dijo la profesora Liang

Entre el público también miraban extraño aquello Maddie observaba desde las gradas ambos tenían una particularidad similar

Yong Soo por su parte enncendio sus propulsores mientras se preparaba para atacar

—parece que Yong san ah encendido sus propulsores los cuales detendré con mi rayo paralizador — eso provocó que el pobre coreano diera de bruces al suelo — como pudieron ver mi invento detuvo a Yong san en un santiamén

—daze ya verás — el coreano se levantó e intento contraatacar pero un invento casi lo saca de los límites — está vez no

— y con esto concluimos — todos los de la clase A se dieron un facepalm pues el nipon estaba tan ocupado anunciando sus inventos que no se se dio cuenta que estaba fuera de los límites

—¡Me engañaste!

— lo siento Yong san lo utilice

—TE ODIO

— ehm si bueno se anuncia el cuarto combate entre Natasha Arlovskaya de la clase B vs Felcia Vargas de la clase A

Mientras tanto en las gradas

— WoW ¿Nos perdimos de algo?

— solo de una pelea absurda— dijo Maddie— veo que están recuperados y listos para la segunda ronda

— algo así

— kesesesese Shun ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia con respecto a este combate ?— pregunto Gilbert notando que Shun sacaba si libreta

— es obvio que Natasha es impredecible podría utilizar cualquier cosa, la peculiaridad de Felicia es la gravedad cero mientras que la de Natasha es invocar sombras

Y dicho y hecho con la peculiaridad de Natasha Felicia rápidamente quedó fuera de los límites en el quinto combate Lucía de la clase A logró vencer fácilmente a Felka de la clase B mientras que en el sexto combate Eliot fue fácilmente derrotado por luidwing

Solo quedaban el septimo y octavo combate Gilbert de la clase A VS Vash de la clase B y Maddeline de la clase A VS Elizabeth de la clase B

Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos


End file.
